In Between
by thevigilante15
Summary: Bruce Wayne murders a man while under fear gas. He decides to leave and restart life as another...will he be able to leave Batman behind? Last chapter is upand twist is revealed!
1. Chapter 1

In Between

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. Dc Comics does.

I have only a chapter or so left in 24 Hours for you fans out there. I wanted to get some of you interested in a new story since that one was coming to a close. I hope you enjoy it and as always please leave feedback! I LOVE FEEDBACK!

Bruce tore at the cowl as if it stood between him and the air he breathed. He closed his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts for a moment in the Batmobile before deciding his next move. God, how could he have done it? Bruce glanced out of the window and saw the man's body lying bloody and cold against the pavement. How could I have murdered him, Bruce thought?

Bruce spun the wheels of the Batmobile and went racing home to the manor, wiping sweat off of his furrowed brow, and replaying the events in his head over and over again.

…_.he found Crane's perp…_

Bruce stared straight ahead on the road his thoughts continuing .

_while questioning the suspect the man threw a vial at him…fear gas..._

Bruce tried to relax his breathing.

…_the man looked like Chill...could swear it was Chill…_

Bruce gripped the wheel tighter.

…_Batman had attacked the man hitting him over and over until he was silent…_

…_flickers of the present brought him back….it was not real…toxin made him think that this man was Chill… _

Bruce heart quickened.

…_after taking the injection to rid his body of the toxin…Batman realized that the man was not Chill, but another… another was dead…caused by his own bloody hands…_

He ran. Ran like the coward that kills. Bruce should've stayed to face Gordon and confess. They would figure out it was him. Gordon was good. Good enough to hunt him down. Good enough not to stand by his friend and lie for him. Good enough to seek justice.

Bruce pulled up to the manor deciding to use the front door this time. He had to leave. There was no point in staying here. He couldn't stay here. Not now. There would be no more Batman, no more Bruce Wayne. He would become nothing, slipping into the darkness like the many shadows he chased nightly. He was one of them now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I know I just posted this the other day but I had two versions of this chapter and I liked this one better. What do you guys think?

Bruce arrived at Wayne Manor shortly after. He had found himself entering the Batcave in a daze. He snuck up to the master bedroom quickly stripping off layers of him until he was completely bare. His brown hair was tousled and his eyes lost. He silently gathered clothes and dressed in a flourish.

Alfred was about to go to the Batcave to see if Master Bruce had entered. He usually wouldn't be home for a bit but Alfred liked to be prepared. The older gentlemen's eyes were burning with fatigue but he was loyal to a fault. Even he himself didn't always quite understand it. The boy…young man would almost never thank him. Maybe to him it was understood, but sometimes…sometimes Alfred longed to hear it out loud. As he was about to make his way to the cave, he heard the faintest sound.

"Hello?" No response. Alfred made his way ever so cautiously to the master bedroom.

He knocked on the door.

"Master Wayne?" He opened it but no one was there. The window however was left opened which it had not been earlier. Alfred made his way over to close it when a piece of paper fluttering in the wind caught his eye.

"Went out. Bruce."

How very odd. Master Bruce never left his own house by window. Maybe as a child he had but not recently. He would usually leave through the cave or possibly the front door but that was even a rarity these days. Alfred felt dread in his heart for his charge. Something was very wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except, Liz is mine. Please read and review. Enjoy!

Bruce took the least expensive car he could find in such short time. God, he didn't want to run into Alfred. That was the last thing he needed. Alfred would see right through him. He would know. He would never understand. Alfred might even turn Bruce in… was loyal but honest as well. Which would win out? Would his concern for Bruce survive the fact that he had murdered a man? Bruce was not about to find out.

The Mercedes drove around for quite some time. Bruce finally found himself in a neighborhood he only frequented as his alter ego. He knew there was a bar there and a good drink or two was exactly what he needed. As he parked the car, he hoped that his simple sweatshirt and hood would conceal eager eyes from seeing who he really was.

Bruce entered the bar. It was like walking into a scene from a movie. There were drug addicts smoking up in the back. Drunks were grabbing waitresses' asses as they tried to serve drinks. Bruce kept his head down until he reached the bar stool. His brown eyes softened as he saw the barmaid. She appeared to have had a long night as well. She was beautiful. Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail with frayed ends. Her blue eyes sparkled when she saw Bruce. Finally, she thought a handsome face among scum. A bit familiar too perhaps?

"Hey handsome what can I get you?"

Bruce smiled. "Anything hard would be nice." She gave him a weird smile and he realized that he had said something that was taken the wrong way.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded….vodka straight is fine."

She giggled back and he couldn't help but find himself smiling. As the barmaid went to get the drink Bruce allowed his mind to wander for a bit. What was he suppose to do?

All he could think about was the pounding blows he had given to that man, a man he had thought to be Chill, but who was rather a pawn of Crane's who now was a casualty of Batman's. Bruce closed his eyes fearing that he would soon vomit.

The barmaid appeared back rather quickly handing Bruce his drink. Bruce took it in one swift motion cringing at the aftertaste. The barmaid could tell Bruce wasn't a drinker.

Bruce could tell that maybe her boyfriend was from the bruise she had.

"So what's your name, handsome?"

Bruce decided to turn on the Wayne charm.

"David. You can call me David. What's yours?"

Her yes sparkled. "My name is Liz."

Bruce put down the drink which Liz quickly refilled.

"Well, Liz, how long have you been working here?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Too long. So how come I've never seen you around here before? Although, maybe I have…you do look sort of familiar…"

Bruce lowered his head.

Liz smiled, "It isn't in a bad way, Hon. I don't recall anything about you that would be bad."

Bruce grimaced. Not yet you don't.

"I'm actually new here," Bruce continued with his lie. Although in a way it was true. "David" was new to town.

"So how are the people here? Bruce asked.

Liz looked at him before bursting out laughing.

"You must be new around here. Few folks here call these things," she said gesturing toward the bar, "people. Mostly monsters. A lot of animals who come to hide from others," she paused. "Or themselves."

She smiled as she walked away from Bruce gently touching his hand. That simple touch sent a fire through his veins. God, how long has it been since I have been with a woman, he thought? He had dates, but beyond kissing there was no intimacy, no time to really know someone. The last time he was with someone had to be before he met Ducard. There was a beautiful woman. Miranda…the memories. They made Bruce only want to drink more.

"Liz, another round please, "he called.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for Sandra in this chapter.

Bruce is definitely getting into dangerous territory. Read and see. As always, please review! Thanks!

In the corner, Sandra couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was beautiful. Even though his hat was attempting to hide his face, she could still catch glimpses of it. His hazel eyes seemed so lost, so sad that it made her want to cry even though she knew nothing about him at all. When she caught him smiling her heart melted on the spot. He didn't seem the type to be hanging in a place like this. He was built enough to handle himself anywhere from the looks of him, but his face seemed too kind. Why come here? The only ones who come here are lost souls. She looked at her competition. There were about four of them in the club tonight, just waiting. They were all good looking enough, but some of the girls had regulars which meant steady money but a change was often needed. Monogamy was not in her bag unless…someone like him would save her from it all. She made sure her regular was not around as she crept up behind Bruce. Of course, Bruce, even though he was intoxicated, still knew she was there. He closed his eyes before she even said a word and breathed in her aroma. He allowed her to make the first move.

"Hi Hon. What are you doing tonight?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Bruce realized one thing. She was work for hire. Should he? I mean he wanted to, but was it right? As the question entered his mind, Bruce quickly reconsidered as the sound of something snapping could be heard. Flashes of how he beat the man and then snapped his neck entered his mind. Chills went down Bruce's back. Who was he to say what was right anymore? He was in darkness now.

He removed his hat and gazed up at her with a sly grin.

"Nothing. Why what do you have planned for me?"

She allowed her smile to grow even bigger revealing beautiful white teeth. Her brown eyes were soft almost as soft as her light brown skin.

"Do you want to leave here?" she asked him quietly.

Bruce nodded but even doing that made him feel quite dizzy.

"I seemed to have had too many drinks." he said while the room spun.

"I don't think I can drive."

She giggled. "Drive? Who said anything about driving?"

She looked at him quizzically suddenly realizing what he must be thinking and laughed,

"There is a hotel right across the street. It isn't a four star by any chance but it's cool."

Bruce nodded.

'By the way, "she asked, "What's your name?"

Bruce paid for his drink and stood up slowly.

"David."

She laughed again. He was really beginning to love its sound.

"Funny. You don't look like a David."

Bruce replied, "Maybe I'm not."

Sandra gave him another funny look and grabbed him by the hand.

So what's your name? Just as Sandra was about to reply Bruce heard

"Sandra, where do you think you're going?"

Sandra turned around. It was her regular.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story except for Sandra and her friend. Hope you enjoy.

This story was originally written much darker and adult oriented. I had to change a lot to fit it into the teen rating. Hopefully the message still comes through the way it was intended. Please review!

"Hi, Hon." She replied to the voice.

Bruce turned to look the guy up and down. Even though he was feeling the effects of the alcohol, he knew that the size of this guy was not an exaggeration. The man must have been about 6"6 and built like a truck. Bruce had never taken on anyone from the underworld like this. For a moment he calculated if the Batman would be able to take someone on like that without some serious backup. The man eyed Bruce with his tilted head looking at Bruce lost in thought.

What are you looking at, asshole? That's my gal."

Bruce stepped up to him. What did he have to lose anyway?

"Why don't we let the lady decide that."

Sandra looked at Bruce like he had two heads. No one had ever said that before first about being a lady and second letting her have a choice, Who was this guy?

The larger man said nothing. He gave a cold look to Sandra.

"Well, bitch. What will it be?"

Sandra grabbed Bruce's arm tighter. The other man grabbed and chair and was about to throw it at Bruce when another petite thing came up to him,

"hey, why don't you come with me tonight, Hon? I haven't been with you in awhile. What do you say?"

He grunted and slammed the chair down. It shattered. Bruce noticed that the club had silenced and everyone was looking at them. They needed to get out of there quickly. He pushed his hat down father onto his head.

"Come on, Sandra."

As they left, neither one looked back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for Sandra. As previously mentioned this chapter was a bit racy for the teen rating so it was changed drastically. I hope you all enjoy it as it is now! Thanks and please review!

Even though the hotel was just across the street it seemed to take forever to reach it. Bruce felt his heart beating in anticipation of their union. He was imaging it and planning it out all the way until they reached the room. He was so absorbed in his fantasy that he barely noticed the rotting walls around him and the looks of lost souls sitting outside the hotel doors. After Sandra shut the door, Bruce immediately pulled her close and bent down to kiss her. Her hand immediately went to his lips.

"No kissing."

He seemed baffled by this. Kissing was one of his specialties. He had gotten a lot of practice in it. Sandra felt the need to explain.

"In my line of work, to avoid attachment, we don't kiss. Anything else goes though," she said swinging her purse on the finger. Bruce sighed. The romantic notion of a lover was lost, but his arousal was not.

"Ok." He grinned and once again came toward her.

He whispered in her ear, "May I kiss you on the neck?"

May I? Sandra thought. Proper English and all. She didn't know anyone who spoke like that around here. She whispered back trying to avoid his scent which was making her feel things she didn't want to feel.

"Don't you want to discuss money?"

He laughed.

"Money is not an issue."

He looked her straight in the eye as he said this. Sandra believed him. Most of the guys say that and later leave her beaten to a pulp and no money follows, but this guy, seemed genuine enough. Bruce heard no objections and began kissing her on the neck. God, she smelled good, he thought. She was fresh and pure even though not in the physical sense. He held her face in his hands for a moment and Sandra met his eyes before smiling as Bruce continued to indulge her. She had never felt so alive at someone's touch, so innocent and wanted. "David" was making her feel things that she thought had died long ago with her troubled past. Sandra felt herself acting out in ways she was not used to and it frightened her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice was nearly lost in the room.

"I am not usually like this….I just …"

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked softly. Sandra began to stammer and Bruce silenced her continuing to make her feel wonderful, feelings she thought she never deserved. With tears streaming down her face in gratitude, Bruce once again met her eyes. He had the look of pure lust and longing at the same time on his face. Sandra returned the look.

"Are you sure I can't kiss you?" Bruce asked.

Sandra replied by pressing her lips hard onto his.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. For how Alfred knew why Bruce left after the hearing read story 24 Hours. Sorry so short. Please review!

Alfred found himself pacing. The letter Master Bruce had left for him was most disturbing. This was definitely not the first time Bruce had vanished. About 8 years ago, Bruce had left for 7 years without a word to Alfred. Alfred only rather recently found out the reason why to that. At that time, Alfred knew in his heart as a dutiful servant and a father that he would refuse to give up on the boy. That was until Mr. Earle gave him no choice. Alfred claimed his rightful money but always knew that Bruce would come back. He would never just leave him all alone after all that has happened between them, and with all that Alfred did for Bruce and still does. Bruce may leave for lengths of time, but always does it for a reason. Alfred saw no reason this time for him to leave. Why would he do it? What was Alfred not seeing? Alfred would do anything for his charge. He'd sacrifice his own life and desires to care for Bruce and even though there were times he felt like shouting that to the rooftops and especially to Bruce himself, Alfred never did or would. It was his choice and only his. Alfred walked over to a picture of a young Bruce and himself that he had in his room. Yes, he wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for Sandra. She is mine.

Bruce continued to pleasure Sandra in ways she had never known. He is so good at this, Sandra thought. You would have thought he was the professional, but she knew that was not the case. He was like an animal in his movements. He had such grace and passion in every curve of his body. Maybe he was a dancer or something…Sandra thought, but didn't care at this point. He was making love to her (yes, Sandra felt like it was such for the first time) ever so gently. She loved his kisses and when he pulled away for a moment or two, she missed them already. Bruce put his hands and ran them through her curly black hair. He had a soft look on his face. He wanted to ask for something, but seemed at a loss for words. Sandra knew what it was and with a small smile she in turn pleasured Bruce/David back.

Bruce hadn't felt like this with anyone in such a long time, that he began to wonder if he ever had in the first place. Sandra was so gentle and passionate in her movements. Bruce began to imagine what she would be like fighting crime at his side…wait…Bruce realized. That was no longer possible. He would never be able to fight crime again. The police would find him soon and this…all of it…would be over. How sad that the Dark Knight would end up where he was born: in darkness. He looked into Sandra's eyes. She seemed so different from the other women he had been with. They were usually so full of themselves or distracted with schemes on how to obtain his money that they never noticed him, the real him. Suddenly Bruce realized that maybe Sandra would notice the real him and questions would follow.

Sandra mentally took note at how beautiful Bruce/David was now that her own desires had been contained. She looked up at his eyes which were closed lost in a dream. As she embraced in his passion, she began to notice his flesh closer than before. He was remarkably built. It looked like he must work out everyday. There were other things she noticed. They were disturbing things. Sandra placed a gentle hand on the scars on his sides. She ran her hand around them wondering how such a seemingly harmless man could have this happen to him? What did he do in his life? She felt a kindling sense of sadness. Not that she knew him at all since they just met today, but he seemed harmless enough. He hadn't tried to hurt her. Was it pity she felt for him? Was it something more?

Bruce had a content look on his face as he watched Sandra sleeping. It was a peaceful look. It was a short lived happiness that ended when reality hit him hard. Bruce gazed up at the ceiling, arms behind his head. As he became sober, he began to notice all of the cracks and water damage that were in the ceiling tiles. He looked around the room and saw for the first time that there was no wallpaper but rather strips of what little wallpaper remained against the dark paneling. Bruce also recalled how he had gotten here in the first place. That man…how could he have killed him? He was probably as much a victim as any of the people Bruce protected. He was lost in a sea of corruption and Bruce gladly showed him the door for the last time. Bruce looked at his hands, hands that took a man's life. Hands that were blood stained…. Suddenly, Bruce sat up.

"David."

Bruce didn't respond.

"David, "Sandra repeated.

It took Bruce a moment to realize that she was speaking to him.

He looked over at her. Bruce smiled. The look of bliss was fleeting in the least.

"I have to go," he said solemnly while gathering his clothes.

Sandra placed a soft hand upon his chest over one of his scars.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

Bruce seemed to try and distant himself from the question.

"I guess a lot of people don't like me," he said trying to lighten the mood, but Sandra knew what was coming.

Bruce sat up. Sandra continued to stroke him but Bruce refused to allow his lust get the better of him or any feelings he was starting to develop toward her at this time.

He turned to face her, "I am sorry, but I need to go back."

Sandra sat up resting her arm on her head wishing that he would take her with him.

"Where to?"

Bruce looked toward the opened window hearing the sirens racing down the street in the background.

"Home," he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but they own me.

This one is short again, but only a few more chapters to go until the end. Hope you are enjoying it!

Alfred sat in the living room area for the first time in quite awhile. Master Bruce had not made any attempt to contact him and Alfred was beginning to think he wasn't going to at all. Alfred decided that he would do his best to relax and wait hoping that Bruce would be ok. Ever since Bruce had started these late night "escapades", Alfred worried that there was a chance that he would never go back to being just Bruce Wayne, the real Bruce that is. Alfred was tired of seeing Bruce go through these facades until he lost himself in the game. Maybe, just maybe Alfred prayed, Bruce was in between stages right now. Maybe he was off trying to find who he wanted to be again in a new place and learning how to be himself instead of so many others. Alfred could only hope that for Bruce, for with his charge, nothing was ever a guarantee.

With his feet up and resting, Alfred decided to turn on the television to see the late edition of the news. As he was gong through the various channels he saw a piece on one of Dr. Crane's men. It was such a sad situation, Alfred thought shaking his head. A man so young, probably Master Bruce's age, to have it all end for him like it did. Alfred closed his eyes and said a prayer for the man and prayed Bruce would get home safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Sandra. Please enjoy!

Bruce looked up at the window and waved. He began to have flashes of memory from when he was younger with Rachael and the two of them exchanging the same wave, only this time he was the one leaving. Bruce closed his eyes. I hope I am about to do the right thing. That's when he heard a low growl.

Sandra waved back from the dusty window. She was still so very confused but Bruce's/ David's gesture. She looked down at the $50,000 in her hand and thinking back on Bruce's/David's words,

"Use this to start a new life."

Her hand brushed the window. She hoped that she could and perhaps meet this wonderful stranger again someday. Sandra watched Bruce about to leave when she saw a huge shadow cowering over him. God, no, not him, she thought.

Bruce was about to turn to cross the street to his car when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down and his hands were covered in blood.

"Did you have a nice fuck with my gal?"

Bruce looked up to see the man from the club take a swing at his face. Bruce ducked but immediately felt the throbbing pain in his side return.

"You cannot run from me little man. One of these days I will find you and when the time is right, I will break all of your bones," he smiled at Bruce seeking his face in the shadows.

Bruce stood up as straight as he could as the man laughed in his face. Bruce took a lunge at him Kevlar or no Kevlar. The two matched each other punch for punch. Of course the larger man's punches were bringing more damage to the already bloody Bruce. Bruce decided to see if he could get on top of the larger man's back and maybe take him down that way. Being that he was already injured and still feeling some of the effects y of the alcohol although mildly, this would be interesting. Bruce attempted to swing his leg out to knock the man to the ground first. It worked for a moment. The larger man fell, but quickly got back to his feet and started to wrestle Bruce to the ground again. Bruce continued to fight, but started to feel the loss of blood and the dizziness was taking over.

The larger man had his arm around Bruce's neck squeezing. Bruce thought this was the end. Maybe jail wouldn't have been so bad, he thought.

The larger man bent down to see Bruce' slightly bulging eyes caused from his arm lock.

The man smiled and whispered seductively in Bruce's ear,

"Remember me, you little rodent. You are nothing. I will have you screaming my name and begging me for mercy."

At that, he let Bruce go. Bruce lay on the ground not sure if he would even be able to make it to the car. God, he wished Alfred was here right about now.

Sandra watched the whole thing from her window in horror. She gasped when she saw her regular coming toward David/Bruce. She knew his temper and even though David/Bruce seemed like someone who was capable of defending himself, her regular was not your average thug. Sandra winced as David/Bruce felt every punch. In a small way, she felt like David/Bruce was fighting for her honor even though she could guess what the fight was really about. When she saw her regular leave and David/Bruce lying on the ground, it broke her heart. God, please don't be dead she prayed and dashed down the stairs as quickly as she could.

Bruce lay on the ground coughing up his own blood. Normally knife cuts are one of the minor kinds of wounds Bruce had experienced, but without Kevlar it definitely hurt much more than usual. He lay there broken and praying for the end to be swift when he heard his angel calling.

Sandra bent down over him crying. Bruce could barely speak.

"Help me to my …car…need …to get…home..."

Sandra looked at him in shock.

"You can't expect to go home and survive this without medical attention. You have been stabbed!"

Bruce shook his head emphatically.

"No hospital."

Sandra was truly beginning to wonder who this man was. Was he on the run?

Bruce continued mumbling, "My car… will drive me…. home. Don't...need…help…"

"Listen," she said, "You must be seriously delusional to think that your car will drive you home. I don't care about what you did or your past." After spouting out such words in anger at his defiance, her next words softened.

"You are the first man I have ever met to treat me with kindness. Please let me help you get home."

Bruce looked into her eyes. The words he just said finally made sense to him. He had forgotten that he didn't have THAT car with him at the time to drive him home. Bruce finally nodded in acceptance only wanting at this point to seek the solace of his home at least one last time.

Sandra tried to smile and offered her arm to help him stand as the two headed toward Bruce's car.

Well, now I am sure most of you if not all have guessed who Sandra's "regular" is. Thank you to Wikpedia encyclopedia for the quotes he uses! Please review and let me know how many of you knew who he was already!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for Sandra.

Bruce's eyes were closed tightly as Sandra peeled the car down the street. Bruce gave her a general direction in which to follow. The wound wasn't a deep one, but deep enough for the sudden movement of the car to caused Bruce to wince.

"Sorry, "Sandra mumbled.

She was very nervous, Bruce could tell. He opened his eyes slightly to view her reaction. It was obvious to Bruce that she wasn't use to being the one who had to do the rescuing. That thought caused him a small smile. Earlier when he had imagined her crime fighting…it seemed almost humorous and an innocent fantasy. Although maybe with some training…things did get awfully lonely by yourself, he thought.

Sandra tried to keep her eyes on the winding road, but found her attention keep turning back to the man next to her. Who was he? What kind of life was she getting herself mixed up in? Was he worth it? She thought back briefly on her experience earlier that evening and brought a smile to her lips. Yeah, he was worth it, she thought, in more ways than one.

When Sandra had driven further on, she saw a welcoming sign for Gotham City, home of the notorious Batman. Sometimes Sandra wished someone like Batman would find her and save her from the life she had chosen. It wasn't a life by choice, at least not her choice anyway. It was all so long ago. Sandra gazed over to Bruce/David and smiled. You are like Batman to me, David, she thought, whoever you really are.

Bruce knew his house was approaching even though he had his eyes shut most of the way. The sounds changed as they entered each part of the city. Bruce's instincts told him exactly where he was physically, but his heart told him nothing of where to go from there. Should he let Sandra know who is really is? He definitely couldn't' let her know about the Batman, but maybe he should let her know about Bruce Wayne? She would be seeing it on the news the next day anyway. Bruce could smell the money from the rich bastards approaching and knew that Wayne Manor was among them because he was one of those rich bastards.

"Stop," Bruce demanded.

Sandra, thrown off by the sudden movement from him, slammed on the brakes.

Her reaction was quite expected.

"You scared me half to death, David! You don't talk the whole way and them out of no where you scream for me to stop!"

Bruce tried to calm her down.

"I didn't scream."

Sandra bit her lower lip trying to make sense of the enigma before her and began to laugh.

"You are impossible, "she said gently tousling his hair.

Bruce grinned, "I have been told that once before."

Sandra eyed him carefully, "That would not surprise me."

After that small exchange, silence fell within the Mercedes. Sandra still wondered how he could afford this and yet hang out in seedy clubs. God, I hope he doesn't deal drugs, she thought. Her face went ashen for a moment as if remembering something horrible, when Bruce brought her back to reality.

"Sandra? You OK?"

She simply nodded but her eyes said differently.

"Where are you going to go? You can barely drive by yourself and there is nothing for about a mile or so but empty fields. Why can't I drive you to your house," she paused, "Unless you live in a field…" her eyes questioning.

Bruce nodded, not really answering her questions. Home was a half mile away.

"I'll be ok, "he said with such calmed it unnerved Sandra.

"I've been through worse," he joked.

She looked directly into his eyes and believed him.

Bruce opened his side of the door and limped, pain written on his face while holding his side, to the other side of the car to open the door for Sandra.

"A gentleman until the end, huh?" she whispered.

Bruce grinned leering into his Bruce Wayne mode, "I've learned from the best," he stated referring to Alfred.

Sandra grabbed his hand as she stood up. She handed him the keys not sure where she should go from here. Bruce pushed the keys back into her hand.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Keep it," he said as he kissed her one last time.

Sandra's bewilderment came through.

"OK who are you anyway? I mean you give me $50,000 and say 'start a new life' and now you are giving me your car? What next, are you going to give me a new job too?"

Bruce had limped further into the shadows at that point. His face turned to hers. Only his hazel eyes could be seen clearly.

"Maybe," he replied.

Sandra looked down at her hand and realized that there was something else planted neatly into her palm besides the keys. It was business card.

Sandra squinted in the moonlight to read what it said and her heart dropped. God, it was Bruce Wayne. He was Bruce Wayne…. She looked up about to speak when she saw he was gone and Sandra was once again alone.

Did you guys like this chapter? It was written last minute and not really planned. The characters took over again (Smile). Anyway, even the story is not over yet, do you guys think a story with Sandra, Bruce and the mysterious "Regular " of hers should reunite again? I have been thinking about it...Hmmm…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sandra.

Alfred had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting and hoping for Bruce to return. Alfred prayed that his instincts about Bruce returning were correct. Alfred stirred slightly when he realized the lulling sound of the television was missing. He opened his eyes briefly and what he saw made him jump.

"God, Bruce," he murmured.

He paused realizing his momentary lapse in being so formal. Alfred turned about to apologize to Bruce when he noticed that the young man was staring blankly into the older man's face. Alfred immediately recalled that look. It was the same one Bruce used to have after a nightmare. Alfred would often open his eyes in the middle of the night to see a frightened boy staring back just waiting for someone to notice him. Alfred would ask him what was wrong and the answer would always be the same.

"May I sit with you for awhile?"

Alfred would nod so often not fully awake and the boy would cuddle next to the older man until he fell asleep. It was a time Alfred recalled with a bittersweet emotion. Bruce soon after that began to shut down completely with his emotions, emotions of any kind. He became a wall which not even the strongest influence could break. Bruce was a boy, caught in between his past and his future. The future was always a bright one while the past was his shadow. Alfred hoped that Bruce would lose that shadow, and still did hope for that. Alfred opened and closed his eyes steadily attempting to wake himself out of the deep slumber he was feeling now that he knew his charge was safe. Alfred looked up to Bruce again realizing that his charge was indeed staring off at him with a lost look in his eyes. Suddenly, Alfred felt very awake.

"What is it, Master Wayne?" Alfred wanted to follow that statement with, 'Did you have another nightmare?', but he refrained. Bruce was no longer a child although sometimes Alfred felt Bruce needed to think he was in order to shatter the past.

Alfred noticed Bruce gently cradling his arm over his side. He peeled Bruce's hand away from his side and saw it was congealed in blood.

"My God, sir, what happened?"

Without waiting for a reply, Alfred grabbed the antiseptics and cloths that were lying quite handy next to him.

Bruce stared quizzically at the butler. Alfred shrugged.

"You never know when a billionaire may stumble into his house bleeding."

Bruce wanted to smile but couldn't. Why was Alfred still being so nice to him?

"Alfred," he began, "I've…done some things tonight…things that I swore I would never do…"

Alfred could guess at least two of them as a condom wrapper fell out of Bruce's jacket and his breath reeked of alcohol.

Looking squarely back into charge's wounded eyes.

"We all do things that we aren't proud of sir. It's what makes us human."

Bruce dropped his head. His hair fell over his forehead and the silence was even driving Alfred insane.

"I murdered a man tonight. Alfred."

Bruce braced himself for the pain that was to follow that statement, but nothing happened. Bruce raised his head to look into Alfred's eyes which were downcast.

For just a moment, Alfred froze, but then without a word continued to care for the wound that was obviously making Master Bruce hallucinate.

"What are you talking about sir?" Alfred replied finally returning the look.

"What man?'

Bruce looked into Alfred's puzzled eyes. Surely, he watched the news? Did he not piece it together?

"The man, Alfred, Crane's man that was found dead under the bridge? That was me. I killed him. You have watched the news haven't you?"

Alfred still seemed confused and then suddenly realized what Master Bruce was talking about. That man Alfred that had seen on the news earlier. The young man so lost…under that bridge. Alfred suddenly pieced it all together.

"Sir, were you sprayed with the toxin?"

Bruce nodded emphatically, "I was, but Alfred that's no excuse for my actions. I should have realized that it wasn't real. I should have realized that Crane's man wasn't…"he paused almost afraid to speak Chill's name. Alfred waited for Bruce to continue daring him to mention the name of the man from his past.

"I couldn't stop myself Alfred," Bruce continued tears falling. Alfred didn't even think Bruce realized he was crying.

"I kept thrashing him….thrashing him until he was so bloody, I am surprised they could identify him so quickly." Bruce paused and breathed a heavy sigh.

"I even snapped his neck. After he was dead, I still snapped his neck. The violence I have seen…the violence I have committed…I am like them…." Bruce whispered.

Alfred wasn't quite sure what to say to Master Bruce's confession. He reached out and grabbed the younger man's hands.

"Who raised you, Master Wayne?"

Bruce thought this an odd question to be asking after his detailed evening.

Bruce's brow furrowed. He didn't answer.

"Answer the question, Master Wayne."

Bruce's eyes lightened a bit. Alfred had flashes of his charge in his younger days when he was caught doing things that weren't exactly "proper".

"You, sir," he responded.

Alfred smiled gently.

"What have I always taught you when you feared that the darkness in your dreams would become a reality?"

Bruce thought reflectively back on those conversations.

He whispered, "You always said that no son of mine would ever commit such acts because it wasn't in his nature to be in between the dark and the light. No matter what, he would find the light even in his darkest hour."

Alfred couldn't remove the proud look that displayed across his tired features. Bruce really did pay attention after all of these years.

"But, Alfred, "Bruce interjected, "I don't understand what that has to do with this situation…"

Alfred sighed, "Sir, I thought you were the detective." Alfred paused prepared to explain.

"You said that the toxin affected you before you killed that man?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes, and I took the antidote I had carried with me. When things didn't seem right with the situation and the images started to change from Crane's man to him…..I know it was a mistake… I knew that it was the toxin so I took the antidote but it was too late."

Alfred grasped Bruce's hands harder.

"Listen to yourself."

As Alfred continued to clean and stitch the wound Bruce went over the words he had just said. Things still seemed so foggy...foggy….blood stained hands….wait never blood stained…..he snapped the man's neck…hadn't he?

"The toxin sir," Alfred continued, "was a different strain than the one dispersed into the narrows months ago. It was stronger dose, one which wouldn't be erased completely or as effectively with the antidote you had." Alfred smirked and gave a chuckle.

"You may have indeed beaten him to a bloody pulp as I saw on the news with my own eyes, but you certainly didn't kill anyone."

Alfred thought his answer seemed efficient, but Bruce had many questions.

"But Alfred I snapped the man's neck." Bruce repeated in shock. "I heard it snap."

Alfred was beginning to realize what a brilliant imagination Bruce had.

"That was your handcuffs snapping on his wrists, sir."

Bruce's eyes grew hopeful. "You mean I'm innocent?"

Alfred finished up his stitching and picked up the empty condom wrappers that had fallen in the floor. Bruce grinned sheepishly.

"Innocent, sir? No, but you are no murderer."

Bruce sat completely still as he took in Alfred's words. So, the whole thing was an illusion that his mind concocted. Bruce winced at the pain in his side as Alfred dabbed it gently. Well, not all of it was a hallucination. His mind briefly thought of Sandra. Hopefully, the best part wasn't.

"Come along, Master Wayne. It's time for bed."

Bruce looked at his mentor. Suddenly Bruce felt so small and vulnerable for the first time in a long time. He dragged his fatigued body to the couch and lay down unable to move, but filled with such relief.

Alfred put a warm blanket on him as he watched Bruce's eyes close gently.

Alfred whispered more to himself than Bruce.

"May I sit with you for awhile?"

Alfred wasn't sure if Bruce heard him or not. For once in a long time, Alfred knew that the nightmares would cease at least for tonight. Alfred returned to his couch and closed his eyes dreaming of the past, the future and everything in between.

THE END

Hope you all enjoyed again! Please review. Did you like the twist? All in the mind. A mind is a powerful weapon in itself. It is one that often defeats Bruce.

As Ducard said

"You fear your own power, the power to do great or terrible things."

-BATMAN BEGINS

. Here are some clues I threw in the chapters. One of my favorite parts in the movie the Sixth Sense was the end when you get to see all of the stuff you missed and how it was all pieced together.

Chapter 1: We never saw Bruce killing anyone; only what he said he saw before he ran.

Chapter 6: When Bruce is about to enter the hotel, he was so absorbed in his fantasy that he didn't notice the lost souls and rotting walls. (Fantasy-although that could have been taken as with Sandra too I know).

Chapter 8: Bruce becoming sober…effects starting to wear off (I think personally that the alcohol intensified the toxin for him and prevented the cure from following through-but what do I know?-he noticed the room and how horrible it was for the first time. He kept thinking back on how he could kill someone and his blood stained hands when he suddenly shot up in bed. (He couldn't clearly recall blood stained hands- WE never saw Bruce wash his blood stained hands because there were none.

Chapter 9

Alfred sat in the room watching television and saw the poor man whose life was lost forever –in jail. He never said he had died.

I think I got everything here. I hope that helps. So if you ever read it again, look for the clues. This is my first drama/mystery but I tried to think how Bruce would in piecing little things together to make sense. I hope it did (although I do know some of the clues weren't blatant, but I couldn't give it all away. So many of you thought Bruce actually killed someone? Thank you again for reading and reviewing!


End file.
